heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Hurts
Synopsis Sergeant Merton is suspended following allegations of theft made by a woman he was dating, but Mike believes he is innocent and sets about clearing his name. Meanwhile, Vernon becomes concerned about Bernie's strange behaviour. Full Summary A woman that Sergeant Merton went out with makes a complaint that Merton stole her purse after she denied him sexual favours. Although Mike believes he is innocent, he later discovers that a similar complaint was made by a different woman about Merton some years ago. Vernon is concerned with Bernie's strange behaviour and thinks he may be ill, later to discover he is in love with someone from the doctor's surgery! Cast * Jan Francis as Vivienne Keen * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Goeffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Simon Molley as DI Shiner * Norman Mills as Mr. Oakley * Glenn Cunnigham as Frank Paton * Emma Ashton as Mandy Shaw * James Snell as Psychiatrist * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:LoveHurts1.png|Dennis enjoys a wonderful dinner date with Vivienne File:LoveHurts2.png|Dennis and Vivienne decide to stop over at the pub File:LoveHurts3.png|Meanwhile, Bernie looks across from the bar File:LoveHurts4.png|Jenny and Tricia were dazzled by Merton's beautiful date File:LoveHurts6.png|Mike and Phil both think that Merton wanted to move on after Tom's death File:LoveHurts5.png|Tricia soon recalls that Vivienne as a son working in the hospital File:LoveHurts7.png|Dennis and Vivienne kiss for their goodbye File:LoveHurts8.png|The next morning, Vernon picks up Mrs. Garbutt File:LoveHurts9.png|Vernon soon finds the taxi hard to start of a flooded carburetor File:LoveHurts10.png|Merton comes in next morning with the usual jobs File:LoveHurts11.png|Vivienne comes in seconds later to report of stolen money File:VivienneKeen.png|Vivienne reveals that Merton stole her purse with £40 File:LoveHurts12.png|Vivienne tells that Merton stole her purse after turning down a sexual favor File:LoveHurts13.png|Alf thinks that Vivienne was thinking too much but was persistent File:LoveHurts14.png|Alf had no choice but to report the case to division File:LoveHurts15.png|Bernie admits he accidentally installed the old carburetor File:LoveHurts16.png|Bernie vanishes into the fog leaving Vernon confused File:LoveHurts17.png|Mike was not convinced and thinks it was a fit up File:LoveHurts18.png|Merton announces his suspension leaving Alf being the sergeant File:LoveHurts19.png|Vernon tells to Oscar that he's all alone doing the business File:LoveHurts20.png|Oscar tells Vernon that Bernie went to the doctors which worries him File:LoveHurts21.png|Merton is taken home and his house is inspected File:LoveHurts22.png|Mike finds a wallet in the kitchen drawer File:LoveHurts23.png|The wallet was soon identified to be Vivienne Keen File:LoveHurts24.png|Vernon ask Tricia what was wrong with Bernie but she keeps it confidential File:LoveHurts25.png|Merton has no clue to how the wallet ended up in his house File:LoveHurts27.png|Merton also states that no one has access to the house but himself File:LoveHurts26.png|Mike and Phil interview the Merton's neighbors File:LoveHurts28.png|No suspicious characters were reported around the area File:LoveHurts29.png|Meanwhile, Vernon has found bottles of unopened medicine for Bernie File:LoveHurts30.png|Bernie makes a poetic comparison which confuses Vernon File:LoveHurts31.png|Vernon tries to offer his hospitality but Bernie declines File:LoveHurts32.png|Mike and Phil reports back to Shiner File:LoveHurts33.png|Merton is soon charged with theft and his warrant card taken File:LoveHurts34.png|Shiner soon talks Mike of being the sergeant whilst Merton is suspended File:LoveHurts35.png|Vernon finds Bernie listening to music File:LoveHurts36.png|Vernon thought Bernie was suffering heartburn File:LoveHurts37.png|Bernie orders Vernon to leave him alone File:LoveHurts38.png|Mike declines Shiner's offer of being sergeant and thinks an Alf will do best File:LoveHurts39.png|Shiner agrees to Mike's idea File:LoveHurts40.png|That evening, Merton gets the silent treatment in the Aidensfield Arms File:LoveHurts41.png|Oscar offers his detective role to sniff around his case File:LoveHurts42.png|Merton agrees to Oscar's service File:LoveHurts43.png|Mike finds himself to on duty watching for a speeding Mini in Strensford File:LoveHurts44.png|Vernon soon ask Jenny if she dispensed the medicines, which she says yes File:LoveHurts45.png|Jenny agrees that Bernie has been acting strangely File:LoveHurts46.png|Jenny thinks that Bernie is suffering depression File:LoveHurts47.png|Shiner finds Vivienne's records clean in her workplace File:LoveHurts48.png|Vivienne's son also did not trouble her job File:LoveHurts49.png|Mike waits for the speeding Mini File:LoveHurts50.png|Mike decides to leave his post File:LoveHurts51.png|Seconds after Mike left, the speeding Mini appears File:LoveHurts52.png|The speeding Mini soon caught Shiner's eyes File:LoveHurts53.png|Shiner maneuvers their Ford Zephyr into the path of the Mini File:LoveHurts54.png|Shiner finds the driver of the Mini was an old lady File:LoveHurts55.png|Mike visits Merton and offers his help File:LoveHurts56.png|Merton appreciates Mike's concern but he doesn't want Mike in trouble File:LoveHurts57.png|Oakley gives Oscar a peek on Vivienne's employment record File:VivieneKeen1.png|Shiner and Phil drop by to keep Vivienne aware of the consequences of false allegations File:FrankPaton.png|A man from the gas board comes to inspect Vivienne;s house meter File:LoveHurts59.png|Bernie comes back after going shopping for new clothes File:LoveHurts60.png|Vernon tells Bernie to sell up as the 'chuckle business' will keep Bernie happy File:LoveHurts61.png|Bernie thinks Vernon was asking for money and happily loans him File:LoveHurts62.png|Mike finds himself into trouble when he got back at the station File:LoveHurts63.png|Shiner warns Mike that helping a fellow suspended officer will cause him suspension File:LoveHurts64.png|Shiner reveals that Merton had the same incident happen 10 years earlier File:LoveHurts65.png|Mike was still determined to fight for Merton File:LoveHurts66.png|Mike was willing to inspect Merton's same case with Oscar's warnings File:LoveHurts67.png|Vernon tells Oscar that he can't figure out what is wrong with his brother File:LoveHurts68.png|Greaser Bernie comes in the pub, shocking everyone File:LoveHurts69.png|Greaser Bernie tries to impress Jenny File:MandyShaw.png|Mike soon comes to Mandy's apartment to interview her case with Merton File:LoveHurts70.png|Vernon was soon getting fed up with Bernie's mood swings File:LoveHurts71.png|Vernon tells Tricia of Bernie's mood swings File:LoveHurts72.png|Tricia offers Vernon to schedule an appointment with a 'shrink' for Bernie which Vernon agrees File:MandyShaw1.png|Mandy doesn't want to reveal the truth behind her case with Merton File:LoveHurts73.png|Mandy gives in and tells that she was forced to make the complain by her gang File:MandyShaw2.png|Mandy was also willing to testify for Merton File:LoveHurts74.png|Mike, Merton, and Oscar exchange their quarrels and evidence File:LoveHurts75.png|Oscar finds a brake to trace Vivienne's husband, her driving license File:LoveHurts76.png|Vernon tries to calm Bernie but Bernie still says he is fine File:LoveHurts77.png|Mike finds the chance to sneak into the sergeant's office to see Vivienne's driver license File:LoveHurts78.png|Bernie is soon asked question by the psychiatrist File:LoveHurts79.png|Mike and Oscar lands into a dead end seeing that Vivienne did not use her husband's last name File:JamesSnell.png|The psychiatrist tells that Bernie is completely fine File:LoveHurts80.png|Later, Vernon discovers that Bernie is in love from his love poem File:LoveHurts81.png|Vernon reads the poem to Tricia the next day File:TriciaSurprised.png|Vernon thinks that Bernie was infatuated to Tricia File:LoveHurts83.png|Oscar calls a friend to search Vivienne's background File:LoveHurts84.png|Vernon talks Bernie out of being in love with Tricia File:BernieSeason11.png|Bernie agrees and thanks Vernon for his kind effort File:LoveHurts85.png|That evening, Oscar comes by to tell who was Vivienne's husband File:MikeSeason11.png|It is revealed, gang leader, Frank Paton, was the husband Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven